Digimon: Takato's Adventure 01
by DigitalWarrior96
Summary: When Takato Matsuki gets his very own Digimon partner, a building crashes down upon him, what happens next? Look inside to find out! (Hints of Rukato)
1. A Different Adventure

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Digimon, only OC characters that I put in my stories.)**

_A/N: I spied an open challenge given by a fellow FanFiction author, Ultimate Lyoko Warrior, and decided to take it up, the challenge? Well once Takato receives Guilmon he is somehow pulled away to adventure with the Adventure 01 DigiDestined on their journey throughout their Digital World. He'll have to team up with them against the likes of Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters, how will it turn out? Will he ever make it home?_

So, there are a few things that need clearing up before we get on with the story, firstly, this first chapter will follow the first episode in the Tamers storyline, but only slightly. I've made dramatic changes to fit how I would like it to proceed. Secondly, Takato and Rika are no mere strangers to each other, our favourite gogglehead has battled against Rika in card tournaments before, getting thrashed and abused, verbally of course, every time.

He finds Rika around every now and again, due to her wandering through the park and having to go to the bakery for her grandmother, and attempts to give her a rematch and learn a few tips as well, resulting in them being friends to Takato, more like an annoying mosquito that won't leave you alone to Rika.

Also, for all purposes, the TV show was not a thing in this story. Makes it a little easier on me to write it without wanting to have Takato reveal their whole lives to them, you wouldn't believe how tempting it is!

Now that that's settled, let the story begin!

* * *

Digimon: Takato's Adventure 01

Chapter 1: A Different Adventure.

* * *

_**Shinjuku Park**_

"Booh-yeah!" A brown haired boy wearing a black visor called, pumping a fist in the air in triumph. "Beat you again, Chumley. Looks like those pointers you've been getting haven't helped at all." The boy, Kazu Shioda, gloated as he usually did after beating 'Chumley" otherwise known as Takato Matsuki. Takato let his messy brown hair fall through his fingers and he rested his head in his hands. He had been getting helpful tips from the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka, from time to time and thought he had been doing rather well.

"I must not be doing them properly, that's all." he mumbled. Kazu just chuckled a little more while he gathered up his Digimon cards and put them inside of a shoebox and pushed it alongside two other ones.

"C'mon you two!" A worried voice called out from below the small child's playground setting the two boys were sitting in. This voice belonged to a green haired boy named Kenta Kitagawa. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for school and Mrs Asaji will put us on detention again!" He turned and made his way off at a brisk walk, his pale grey over-shirt fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"See you at school, Chumley!" Kazu called out to Takato as he dropped down and grabbed his bag before heading out after Kenta, his trainers hitting the ground rhythmically as he ran. Takato sighed and lifted his head up in extreme procrastination. He slowly gathered his cards one by one and grabbed one of the shoe boxes. He dumped them inside it as he moved from sitting to a kneeling position, being as clumsy as he was, Takato dropped the box and his cards scattered everywhere.

"You've got to be kidding," he sighed, "now I'm definitely going to be late. Mrs Asaji is going to kill me for this again." He continued to mutter to himself until he picked up a few cards and spied a strange one underneath. One he had never seen in his deck before. It was completely blue with a grey strip where it was swiped through the card reader, in the middle was the symbol for the card game. Takato's curiosity got the better of him and he wiped it against his blue hoodie to clean the dust from it.

After looking around for a few seconds, he found his card reader and lifted it up in front of his eyes and swiped the card through. Numbers began to appear on the screen rapidly increasing and becoming confused, Takato dropped it on the ground. The screen flashed as his card reader turned white and changed shape. The bright light forced Takato to clench his eyes shut, yet he could still see it shine. Once it died down the astounded boy opened his eyes and was staring at a strange device. It was white and had a red ring that surrounded a square screen, a red strap with a clip draping itself over his fingers. It had three buttons, what looked like two directional buttons either side of a round one below the screen, he also barely noticed a slot for swiping through cards on the right hand side.

Takato was still staring up until the point where what it was clicked in his mind. "Oh!... I-It's a Digivice! That means… I'm a Tamer?!" He gasped, not believing what he was seeing even though he knew from being an avid fan of the whole Digimon franchise that this was what was referred to as a D-Power or D-Arc. Takato was about to scream out his excitement to Kazu and Kenta when he remembered they had left some minutes ago.

_'Where did they go off to again? Ugh! I'm late for school!'_ Having remembered about being late he threw all of his cards into the shoebox as quickly as he could without damaging them, placing his new Digivice inside too. He'd decided he'd drop by and pick it up after school. He clumsily dropped down from the structure and ran as fast as he could towards school.

* * *

_**Shinjuku Elementary**_

Exhausted and out of breath, Takato was doubled outside of his classroom door trying to regain his composure. Once achieved he straightened himself out and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before hearing a muffled, "Wait outside, Takato." Sighed in irritation, he lazily slumped down against the wall and pulled out his small sketching pad and a sharpened pencil and begun to draw, his tongue protruding from between his teeth slightly.

"I'll make up my own Digimon," he said to himself, "he'll be even stronger than Agumon!"

"Who's Agumon?" A female voice asked, speaking down to him. At first, Takato showed no signs of knowing who the voice belonged to. Especially when he replied with, "He's a Digimon, duh." After making the comment however, his face was a mask of complete horror as he realised the way he had just spoken to his teacher. He was about to blurt out his usual string of incoherent apologies when she made a signal for him to hush. "Look, Takato, just get inside, sit down and be present for detention this afternoon." Nami sighed, Nami being the teacher's first name.

The day dragged on for Takato and as his attention to his class work faded, his drawing of his Digimon became better and better. He drew up stats, dimensions and even gave names for his special moves. After it was all done and written up, he had taken up at least ten pages of his flip open sketchbook, now he just had to think of a name. Sadly, nothing came to him at the time and it wasn't until detention came around that he had pulled open his sketchbook once more. He looked at his drawing and decided it needed some more detail, after giving it some black stripes and symbols and colouring the body red, Takato was satisfied and a name popped into his head. "Guilmon…"

* * *

_**Shinjuku Park**_

His detention had finished and his bag now weighed heavily against his shoulders. It had been a long school day for Takato and he couldn't wait to get home, he was halfway there when he had remembered that he needed to go and pick up his Digivice. He had sighed at the prospect of walking even more when he just wanted to get home and lay down. Either way he had trudged onwards, at some point after he entered the park, he had pulled out his drawings of Guilmon to admire them, which he was doing right now.

Little did he know that he was on a straight course, destined to crash with one Rika that really wasn't in the frame of mind to chat after having a mundane day at school. Unfortunately Rika was wearing her headphones and was walking down the straight path with her eyes closed. The two collided with each other and their foreheads hit, giving Rika a headache on top of the pain from falling down and having someone landing on her. _'Wait, someone landing on me?' _She opened her eyes and saw a mass of brown hair covering her vision and knew exactly who would be stupid enough to have knocked her over and not get up instantly. "Get off me, Takato!" She roared, pushing the boy to the side.

"Agh… I didn't mean to Rika, I wasn't paying attention." He apologised. He stood up and dusted down his grey pants before offering out his hand to help Rika get up, but she was too busy fixing up her skirt, the only reason for her wearing one is because she hadn't been home from school yet, and even after she had finished she stood up of her own accord, leaving Takato standing awkwardly with his hand in the air.

"Rika, are you alright? I could sense your distress." A smooth voice said from the shadows. It startled Takato for a few seconds and he looked around in vain for the source of the voice, even a slight glimpse of recognition would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"I'm fine. Although now I suppose you aren't a secret, you might as well step out from the shadows so goggles for brains over here can stop looking like a lost puppy." Rika wasn't going to add in that last part where she insulted him, but did anyways. He deserved it for not watching where he was going in her eyes, although she knew she was partly at fault too.

Needless to say Takato's jaw plummeted when a tall bipedal, yellow and white furred kitsune stepped out from the shadows. She moved with extreme grace and her arms were encased in purple gloves that ran up her forearm and had the yin-yang symbol imprinted on the tops of her hands. Even her tail seemed to swing with some sense of eloquence and grace. "You have a D-Digimon…?" He asked, not trying to hide his breathlessness.

"Yes, and if you don't mind I'd prefer not to explain how or elaborate any further. See you around." Rika's sudden departure shocked Takato when, without realising why at first, he called back out to her.

"Rika!"

"Oh god," she sighed, "what do you want?" she asked after turning around and making her way back to him a few paces, Renamon disappearing into the shadows and completely from sight.

"Well, uh… If you're a Tamer, then does that mean you have a Digivice too?" He asked, if anyone inquired to him on why he had asked her that he wouldn't have been able to reply why. He had no idea himself, he just needed to have a seemingly appropriate question to bother her with after calling her back.

"Of course I do," she replied matter of factly, "all Tamers have a Digivice." She reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a Digivice that looked exactly like Takato's but with a blue ring and strap, instead of red. "It's just like mine…" She managed to hear Takato's silent mutter and didn't think she heard what he had said exactly right. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Takato's head snapped up to look her in her glaring violet eyes, if she didn't look like she was going to pound him into the dirt then maybe he would've told her they looked nice…and that's still a big maybe.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to stop staring and start talking." Rika threatened, raising a clenched fist up. "One…"

"I-I only said it looks like mine!" Takato exclaimed, taking an instinctive step back. Rika blinked a few times and lowered her fist, easing up her tense muscles and relaxing a little. Her confused expression was new to Takato, he had never seen her confused before and so he decided to elaborate further.

"This morning after Kazu beat me in the card battle," he started but was interrupted.

"He beat you again?" Rika asked, "Do you even listen when I'm trying to teach you?" She threw her hands up in frustration before gesturing with one hand to tell him to continue with his story.

"Well, I was putting my cards away when I dropped the box," he started, "I was picking them all up when I saw this strange blue card that I've never seen before. And my curiosity got the better of me so I swiped it through and it changed into a Digivice."

For a moment Rika just stood there with her hand on her chin while she was thinking over whether she believed him or not. _'Nah, he wouldn't lie to me. I'd beat him up if he did and besides, he's not a dishonest kind of guy.'_

"I-I can take you to s-see it…" Takato stuttered, getting increasingly nervous at being succumbed to Rika's icy stare. At first the words didn't register in her mind but she soon shook her head and nodded her head in agreement to whatever it was he had said.

"Cool!" Takato exclaimed, all nervousness unleashed from his system to be replaced with excitement. "It's this way, c'mon." He grabbed her arm and jerked her along, she stumbled a few paces at the sudden unexpectedness of it all but soon matched his stride, Takato quickly letting go as soon as she had recovered, ignoring her chilling stare.

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes for Takato and Rika to reach the small playground where he, Kazu and Kenta play a game of cards each morning, subsequently making them late to school quite a bit. But Takato didn't really mind, to him, Digimon was totally worth it in the end._**  
**_

He heaved himself up into the crawl space where they sat and offered his hand up to Rika, she just snorted indignantly and pulled herself up. _'I was only trying to be nice,´ _Takato sighed inwardly. He grabbed his shoebox and pushed it expectantly towards Rika. She took the box and glanced at Takato from the corner of her eyes, he was shuffling around on his buttocks, either trying to get comfortable or wanting the anticipation to be done with.

"So," she began, dragging the word out longer than needed be, "I'm going to open this, and there's going to be a Digivice like min, just red. No tricks? No confetti and snakes and stuff?" She asked, she knew Takato wouldn't dare play a prank on her like that for fear of her wrath and she could tell from the look in his eyes and the way he was nodding his head that he was being honest. She pulled the lid off and sure enough, sitting amongst all of the cards he owned was a Digivice, like hers, except red.

"I told you so." Takato said rather smugly, proud of the fact he had his own real live Digivice.

"But," Rika began slowly, looking around the playground as if searching for something, "aren't you supposed to have a Digimon, what's the deal with that?" From her tone of voice and the genuine look in her eyes, Takato could tell she wasn't trying to belittle him or make him feel miserable.

"W-Well…as I said, all I did was swipe the card, there was no Digimon around or anything." Takato sighed, looking at the drawing of Guilmon he had once again pulled out of his pocket. "Hahah, the closest thing I have to a Digimon is this drawing." Takato handed over his little sketchbook and Rika looked over the drawing carefully.

_'He's gone into such great detail with all the stats. He could probably hold his own against Renamon if Takato could use a Modify Card properly for once in his life…´ _Rika was snapped out of her inner monologue when Takato sighed, she handed the book back to him and he held it in one hand and his Digivice in the other.

He didn't know at the time what compelled him to, nor did he know if it would work, but as if acting on some sixth sense he tried to scan the booklet through the Digivices card slot to its right hand side. Halfway through the slash he was gaining in confidence that it might work, even Rika had moved closer to see the result when it jammed, letting both of them down, Takato more so than Rika. He dropped the device to the ground in defeat, Rika didn't know what to say, she wasn't really good at comforting anyone and wouldn't have known what to say even if she tried. It just wasn't her field of expertise.

Takato looked to her as if he were about to say something, he had even drawn a breath when his Digivices' screen lit up and the card slot cackled with energy. "What's happening?" Takato gasped; his Digivice was ripping the pages from his sketchbook out one at a time and was scanning them all through, well, the ones with Guilmon's information on them at least. The torn paper was now lying in a neat pile near the Digivice, its screen having stopped shining and making weird beeping noises.

Takato nervously scratched the back of his head before he gathered up his paper and stuffed it into his pocket. "Takato, look at this." Rika said, her voice wasn't as calm and icy as usual, it actually had small but noticeable tone of surprise in it, which got Takato's attention.

"What is…woah," Takato looked down at his Digivice and there, in the middle of the screen was a white Digiegg with red stripes, rhythmically bouncing up and down to an imaginary beat, "my very own Digimon."

"Pfft," Rika snorted, "don't get so worked up over it, you'll never beat Renamon. She has experience. That egg doesn't." She explained, having the sudden feeling that she should explain that to him, even though she didn't know why she did herself.

"It's not just any old Digiegg." Takato said, his eyes gleaming with wonder and amazement. "It's my Digiegg, I created Guilmon with my own two hands."

Rika could hear the pride in his voice, she knew he wouldn't go around parading it and thinking that his Digimon was better than anyone else's', that simply wasn't Takato's style, and there was really no point to it anyway. _'Then why do I?' _She shook the nagging thought from her head when Takato jumped down from the crawlspace. He looked expectantly at her once again and he needn't ask the question aloud for his eyes already asked it, _are you coming down?_

"I'm not going down until you look away, I'm in a skirt, remember?" Rika said, albeit a little awkwardly, but nowhere near as awkward as how Takato felt. His face grew hot and he abruptly turned away and walked a few paces forward, stumbling a little as he did so. He didn't dare turn around until he had heard the thump of her landing, and then he still counted to three, just to be sure.

"Alright, well, I guess we should get home. I'll stop by the bakery tomorrow morning seeing as though it's Saturday." Rika stated, but before she could turn around, Takato asked a question to keep the conversation going a little longer, besides, he was a little curious as to why she'd offer to go over to his house, or rather, the bakery.

"Why would you want to come over?" He voiced his inner thoughts, Rika gave him a sly smile before replying.

"Don't go getting any ideas, lover boy," she chuckled, "if you're going to be a Tamer you need to know how to use Modify Cards properly, and don't say that you do because even with the training I've given you so far, you still manage to lose to Kazu. So I expect you up bright and early." She looked into his eyes and saw no signs of him going to say anything more and made an exasperated gesture with her hands.

"I-uh. See you tomorrow then, I guess." He stammered, not expecting her to waste time on her weekends to help him, she usually only did so when he pestered her, but she never offered to on her own before. _'Maybe she wants to train me so she doesn't have to handle everything on her own.'_

"See you later then, and remember, don't sleep in!" She called without turning back.

"Awh… That's what I was looking forward to as well…" Takato sighed before he started to make his own way home, the sun was quickly beginning to set and he decided that he better run, no sense in being yelled at by Mrs Asaji _and_ his mother, Mie, for being late. "I really need to… get out of that habit…" He huffed as he ran.

* * *

_**Matsuki Bakery**_

Rika plodded down the street at a fairly slow pace, she had no intention of rushing to the bakery that Takato's parents ran, knowing full well that Takato wouldn't be up yet. _'I swear that kid has rock for brains…' _She muttered to herself.

_"Why do you insult Takato so much," _Renamon's voice echoed through Rika's mind, _"he seemed like a nice child"_

"That

is _the reason,"_ Rika rebutted, _"he's too nice. When it comes to it, he's not going to be able to delete another Digimon and so his will be next to useless in a fight. He needs to know how to toughen up."_ Rika blocked Renamon from her mind at that moment when she opened the door to the bakery and was hit by two things.

The first was the soft chime of the bell that signalled a customer had walked in and the scent of freshly baked, delicious bread. The second was a blur of blue, brown and yellow as Takato rushed right past her and out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh," Takato shuffled his feet nervously and pulled a pair of yellow rimmed goggles up over his face, letting them snap into position over his forehead, "sorry Rika, but the egg hatched!" Takato motioned for her to follow him and the two set off at a run, following the partner tracker that his Digivice came equipped with.

They had crossed to another, older, part of town within the next half hour and the tracker led them right into a worn, two storey building that looked ready to be demolished to be prepared for new residential areas. Takato felt uneasy as he ran inside, as he and Rika got further inside, he saw her pull a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and slide them on in one easy move. He gave her a questioning look before she slid the goggles down over his eyes.

"You have to put these on, there'll be a fog and you won't be able to see without them, gogglehead." And, sure enough, before he could reply a fog bank swelled up from the floor, stopping them in their tracks. With the aid of his goggles, Takato could see a slightly hunched, crimson form.

"G-Guilmon…?" He stuttered, finally getting to see his creation in the flesh, or rather, data grouped together to form a physical embodiment.

**"Pyro Sphere!"**

The blazing hot fireball that Takato had so graciously made Guilmon's favoured move, launched right towards him and Rika, the redhead managed to duck out of the way and Takato was only saved by the quick appearance, and actions, of Renamon. The fireball had soared past them now and just collided with the wall of the building.

"Thanks," he breathed, "why is he attacking us? Guilmon, I created you, I-I'm your Tamer!" Takato held up his Digivice, hoping that it would knock sense into the saurian. Guilmon staunched forwards a few paces, Renamon was about to step in for Takato when Rika stopped her, shaking her head to the side.

"Hello," Guilmon said to Takato after a little bit of curious sniffing, "what's your name?"

"M-My name?" Takato stammered before his senses came back to him, "I'm Takato, your Tamer." He finished, Guilmon sniffed the Digivice in his hands and seemed to nod in recognition.

"Nice to meet you, Takatomon." Guilmon smiled, his eyes seeming so innocent and happy. Takato was about to mention to him the fact that he wasn't a Digimon and didn't need a 'mon' at the end of his name when the building shook, right down to its foundations.

"What's happening?" Rika asked, loudly.

"Guilmon's previous attack must have hit a weak structural wall, we need to move!" Renamon grabbed Rika in her arms and made it out from the falling building just before it collapsed.

"That was a little _too _close for comfort, gogglehead." Rika panted, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She waited for Takato's response and found there was none. She looked up and realised that he and Guilmon hadn't made it out in time. "No…" She was about to walk into the part of the building that hadn't collapsed to search for the blue jumper, goggle wearing boy, when that section collapsed too. Dust stung her eyes and debris clattered around messily and something inside Rika dropped, along with the last of the building, her chances of finding Takato and Guilmon alive was gone.

"Maybe if we search the rubble," Renamon began to suggest before Rika cut her off.

"Renamon," she began, a little icily, "we can see past the whole area where the building was, if they had made it out then we'd be able to see them. I'm not calling Takato's Digimon weak but he was only _just_ 'born', he would've been too frail to survive that." A lump formed in her throat and for the first time in a long while she felt utterly weak.

_'Stupid Takato…'_ She thought miserably. Right now all she wanted to do was run away but instead she pulled out her cell phone, calls would need to be made but she wasn't sure she could speak with that lump.

* * *

_End of Chapter._

**Takato gets Guilmon, only to have a building collapse on top of him! Obviously you all know something that Rika doesn't, but let's not tell her that. (She may kill me for doing what I did.)**

**And no, you will not be receiving an explanation on what exactly happened, my loyal readers will know by now that I love to make you all wait a little. :D**

**Stay tuned!**

**-DW96**


	2. And So It Begins

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Digimon, only OC characters that I put in my stories.)**

* * *

Digimon: Takato's Adventure 01

Chapter 2: And So It Begins.

* * *

_**Summer Camp  
**_A young boy was enjoying the summer sun, laying peacefully in the form of a large tree, breathing heavily whilst 'going over his multiplication tables'. In actuality he was busy snoring away, without a care in the world. But something unusual, out of place, woke him up. It caught his attention like a bushfire in a forest as it was the middle of July.

A single, solitary snowflake dropped on his cheek, jolting him awake. He was lucky that the branch he was positioned on was wide enough for him not to lose his balance. His name was Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. He wore a blue shirt with yellow trimming and stars on the shoulder. He wore brown cargo shorts and had a pair of white goggles on over a blue band that helped him to hold up his massive mop of hair. He also wore white gloves, and on his left forearm he had a black band that stopped a little before the elbow.

A girl was gazing out across her campsite when she noticed a snowflake fall in front of her, catching her off guard. Her name was Sora Takenouchi. She wore a yellow shirt with a white collar and no sleeves. Her favourite blue helmet sat atop her reddish brown hair and she wore jeans to boot.

A boy in a green sleeveless turtleneck was also captivated by the snow. His perfectly styled blonde hair and blue jeans helped him to become his definition of 'cool'. His name was Yamato 'Matt' Ishida.

A young, spiky red haired boy was busy sitting down, typing away on his laptop when a snowflake hit his computer screen. He wore green pants and an orange button up shirt. This boy's name was Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi. He looked as if he belonged more with computers than nature.

A girl in an oversized pink hat, pink dress and a fancy bag at her hip saw the snow fall in front of her while she had been looking at some pretty flowers. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa and she too, was easily distracted by the snow.

An even younger boy than Izzy had been sitting in some bushes, exploring the area when he saw the snow fell. He had a large green helmet with a blue jewel in the front, a green button up shirt and brown shorts. He was carrying a blue backpack on his back, strange considering his colour of choice seemed to be green. He was Matt's younger brother, Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi.

The last boy we see notice the snow is an older boy named Joe Kido. He wore glasses and had blue hair. He was wearing a grey collared shirt and a white sleeves vest over that. He wore brown shorts, carried a medical bag by his side and his whole outfit stood out against his blue hair.

Out of the blue, without any warning, what had started as just a few sparse drops of snow, turned into a full blizzard. Teachers began to rush students to tents and cabins, trying to get them out of the sudden harsh weather before any of them came down with an illness. The blizzard raged on for the next ten minutes before it decided to calm down. When the blizzard faded, so did the falling snow and now their once luscious green campground was now a coating of angelic white.

"Needless to say, the canoe races were cancelled." A boy called out as he opened his cabin door. The boy was Tai and he walked out with a large grin on his face. "So let's have toboggan races instead!" He cheered as he ran out into the snow.

Matt's younger brother, T.K. ran outside and called, "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman. Without fail, Matt followed him out, being the protective older brother he was.

"Hey, T.K! Be careful! Slow down!"  
Sora was the next to step outside, she was holding herself in an embrace and shivered slightly. "Brrr! It is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket…" she sighed.

"I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe whined, following the others outside. He was a kid that got sick very easily and was worried even easier than that.

A gasp came from beside Joe and Mimi revealed herself, running out past him. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" She asked herself, as if she had known it was going to change from being clear skies to a blinding blizzard.

While everyone was outside playing in the snow, Izzy was inside trying to work on his laptop. "Still not working." He said in a defeated tone. He was trying to establish an internet connection but the snowstorm had cut him off. "Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." He shut his laptop when Tai's voice called him out.

"Hey! What's your name? Izzy! Come on out here!" He called amongst the excited gasps of the other kids. Izzy put his laptop inside of its case and strapped it to his back, stepping outside to join the others.

"It's beautiful…" Mimi noted, looking up to the sky. The seven children were standing on the crest of the hill that their cabin was located on and they were all looking at the most amazing sight any of them had ever seen. "Magical even!" She added as an afterthought.

"Yeah…" Tai agreed, equally as amazed.

"Yeah…" Izzy echoed, "but what is it?" He asked, more so to find out if anyone had any thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested hopefully, it sure looked like one to her.

"You aurora borealis? The northern lights?" He clarified, shaking his head. "That's impossible. You see _that _in Alaska, we're way too far south." His ever logical mind was working its best, his answer disappointed Sora but she didn't mind, the scene was still beautiful.

"Tell that to the snow." She replied absentmindedly.

"I really ought to think we should get back inside, before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe worried, getting sick was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"And miss this?" Matt asked. "The sky is like, short-circuiting."

The young children all heard a rumbling sound come from the sky and Tai was the first one to spot something begin to happen. "Hey! What's that?" He called out as a large green spiral formed in between the spectacular lights.

Seven meteors blasted from the spiral, leaving a golden trail of light behind them. Each one impacted into the snow in front of one of the children, who all braced themselves. When the smoke cleared they each stood up, wondering what had happened.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked the group as a whole.

"We're still here." Mat replied, helping T.K. up.

"That was scary!' Mimi added, holding the rims of her hat over her ears.

"Wha-What was it?" Joe stuttered, scared out of his wits.

"Meteors?" Izzy asked, peering into a small hole in the ground where whatever it was had impacted. He was taken aback slightly when a beam of light came from the hole, he glanced around quickly and saw the same thing was happening to the others. "Okay, so it's not meteors." He surmised as a small device floated up to him.

Tai was the first to grab his, he didn't know why, but instinct told him that he belonged with it. Everyone else clasped theirs, Joe almost not catching his as it floated upwards.

"What are these?" Sora wondered, looking at the small square like device in her hands. It easily fit in the palm of her hand and it was square in shape. The corners seemed like they had been cut out and out from the top left indent protruded some form of antennae. The device had three buttons, two on the right, and one on the left. A small square screen took dominance in the middle.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy said, not realizing how right he would come to be in the not-so-distant future.

"No instructions?" Joe complained as a massive wave formed over the crest of the hill they were standing on.

"Forget the instructions! Surf's up!" Tai exclaimed as the wave crashed towards them. It was too close and moving too fast for them to ever have a chance of outrunning it, so they just braced themselves and hoped for the best. From standing on solid ground, the kids went to falling between two waterfalls, screaming as they went.

"I knew I should've gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi wailed, unable to contain herself from being afraid. The waterfalls turned into colourful streams of light and the kids found themselves falling between these multi-coloured, travelling lights. If they had been conscious of what was happening, they would've gasped at the amazing sight.

* * *

As Tai slowly regained consciousness, he was aware of a small weight on his chest. He didn't feel any pain and the weight didn't hurt him, it just seemed to be moving, as if someone were sitting on him. He slowly became aware of someone calling his name and he slowly tried to open his eyes, thinking it was one of his friends.

For the first few seconds his brown eyes had trouble adjusting to the light. "Yeah… I'm okay…" He mumbled, blinking to help his eyes. "Huh?"

In Tai's sight were two large eyes accompanied by a pink face and wide toothy grin. Tai freaked out and pushed himself back, pushing the creature from his stomach. He stumbled while trying to get up and tumbled down the path he was laying on. "That is the last time I eat camp food!" He screeched, the little creature bouncing towards him.

It was really nothing more than a head. A small head with a large grin, shining eyes and two long ears atop its...well…head. "Hey! You don't need to be afraid of me!" He yelled happily. "I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" He was bouncing up and down on the spot and Tai, who had now gotten to his feet was almost speechless.

"Just what are you?" He asked, sweat dropping. "Have you had your rabies shots?"

"Everything's going to be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you!" He squealed, bouncing up into Tai's hands. Tai held the little head in his hands and had a look of fear on his face, not knowing what to feel in this situation.

"Waiting for me?" He echoed.

"My name is, Koromon! And we're partners!" He cried.

"Koromon?" Tai repeated, wanting to make sure he had heard right. "That means, 'talking head'?" He asked, although he was sure he was getting it confused with something else.

"It means 'brave little warrior', and don't forget it, Tai!" He explained matter-of-factly. Needless to say that Tai wouldn't forget anything to do with Koromon any time soon. This whole experience was starting to weird him out.

"So what did you mean you've been 'waiting for me'?" Tai asked, trying to get the topic back on track. If he were going to figure anything out then he was sure he'd need answers. "And how did you know my name?" He added.

"Tai?" A familiar voice called from the trees behind him. Tai turned on the spot fairly quickly and tried to see who it was.

"Izzy! Is that you?" He asked, thinking he knew the voice's owner.

"It's me," The red head confirmed, a worried look on his face. "and I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere."

"It is me, Motimon! At your service." A small pink creature much like Koromon greeted as he stepped out beside Izzy. He was a small blob with large grey eyes and two arms on either side of him. He had no legs but he still seemed to be able to 'walk' in a sense. "Anybody want lunch?" He asked politely.

Tai freaked out, throwing Koromon out of his arms by accident, the little head rolled bounced away until he regained himself. "Another one? What are they?" He asked frantically.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." He said, pointing to himself as he spoke.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy explained, stepping from the trees with Motimon just in front of him.

"You think?" Tai joked, looking from the small pink creature and to his friend instead. "It's weird."

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy noted. Tai took the first good at his surroundings since waking up and noticed that Izzy was right.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said, as if the two should've already known that.

"That's right, Tai. You're in the Digi-World!" Koromon cheered.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai wondered, he didn't remember seeing any of his current surrounding when he had decided to explore around his campsite.

"I don't care so much about _where_ it is, I want to know _what_ it is." Izzy explained, his brain already calculating many theories while Tai kept on looking around, though he didn't see much more than trees and shrubs.

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." He sighed, finding a nearby tree with relatively close branches, he decided to scale it and see what if he could somehow manage to find his bearings.

Tai carefully positioned himself on one of the highest branches in the tree and reached into his pocket, pulling out a miniature telescope and putting it to his eye. There were more and more trees in his sight so he decided to look in a different direction, spotting something that shouldn't have been there.

"The ocean? What's that doing there?" He asked himself, scanning the ocean longways. "Our campsite was nowhere _near_ the ocean." He continued along and noticed yet another thing in the distance that was nowhere near their campsite. A giant mountain that dominated the landscape, towering above all the other mountains and trees. "And I sure don't remember those mountains."

"Something tells me a compass isn't going to help much." He surmised. Koromon bounced from branch to branch, also using his ears to pull himself up.

"Hey, Tai! What do you see?" He asked after he finally made it to the top.

"Nothing I recognise." He muttered. He continued to look and could've sworn something red flashed by his vision and it startled him. He took another look into the mini telescope and tried to see it again. "Wait…" He said, on edge. "What is that!?" He had spotted what it was that had flown past before. A giant red beetle with a blue underside. Two large pincers protruded from each side of its mouth and it had fairly strong looking limbs with four arms and two legs. It roared and did a spin in the air, heading straight towards Tai.

"Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle." He gasped as it roared again, its flight path only just clicking in Tai's mind. "And it's flying right at us!" He screamed, quickly pocketing his mini telescope. Both he and Koromon dropped down. Tai held onto the branch he had been sitting on with his knees while Koromon let his ears wrap around the other one he had sat on.

It took the top of the tree clean off, barely missing Tai and Koromon by inches. Izzy and Motimon saw the scene unfold from below after hearing the roar of the massive beetle and watched in shock.

"I can't watch, that is one seriously bad Digimon even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon cried, covering his eyes with his stubby hands. Izzy stood beside him, mouth agape.

"That's just great…" Izzy breathed, still unable to move to help Tai and Koromon.

Tai tried with all of his might to pull himself back up, Koromon already having done so and holding himself back towards the trunk of the tree a little more. "Watch out!" The little pink head called as the beetle came back for another swoop.

"His name is Kuwagamon, he's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissors that can chop through anything!" Koromon explained as the beetle drew even closer.

"Who needs a gardener?!" Tai jibed nervously and he turned back to look. Before the child could react, Koromon jumped from the branch and inhaled a large breath of air, his cheeks puffing up. With a little force he released pink bubbles of differing sizes straight towards Kuwagamon. The beetle just veered to the right and barged into Koromon, knocking him to the ground. One of his arms knocked the top of the tree and sent Tai falling to the ground. He landed with a thud and expected to have some serious injuries. Though he only got a few bruises and his backside was a little sore.

"Tai, are you alright?" Izzy asked, moving to help up his older friend.

"Well I have had better days." He replied sharply. Both their attentions were drawn to Koromon as he finally hit the ground too, bouncing away into a nearby bush.

"Little guy!" Tai called, running over to him. "You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name… Koromon?" He asked, trying to remember, though he felt that he had gotten it right.

"That's me." The little creature replied as Tai bent down and picked him up.

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy." Tai complimented. "I'm impressed."

Koromon's eyes lit up with excitement and his cheeks went slightly red. "It was nothing." He said in return.

"Uh, Tai? He's heading this was again!" Izzy pointed towards the sky and sure enough, Kuwagamon was heading straight towards them again.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Motimon mumbled, waving the two boys and similar creature over. "Quickly everyone, this way!" He dashed off quickly down the dirt path and Tai and Izzy wasted no time in following him, Koromon being held in Tai's arms.

"Come on!" The goggled boy yelled.

Kuwagamon roared once again, it seemed to be either his favourite thing, or the only thing he could do besides take out trees as he flew. This is exactly what he was doing as he flew after his prey.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs you boys are awfully slow!" Motimon called out from ahead of the two running boys, Kuwagamon letting loose another roar in the background. Another boy and a creature were walking through the trees when he saw Tai and Izzy dash past. He looked to the creature by his side and they both seemed to decide they would follow the two frantic boys. Although they only followed at a walk.

"Inside this tree!" Motimon called back, jumping into the trunk of a thick tree. Tai and Izzy stopped in shock. Had the little creature just jumped _inside_ that tree? A roar from their pursuer convinced them to do likewise, jumping inside after him with a, "Let's go!" from Tai.

The inside of the tree was hollow and spherical. Not to mention it looked like they were trapped in a large metal cylinder. Tai and Izzy looked around with wide eyes, they hadn't expected this.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"It's a hiding tree, silly!" Motimon stated, again sounding like they should already have figured that out. The penetrating roars from Kuwagamon made them all get down on the ground and cover their ears with their hands, Koromon just pushed his ears against his forehead at the lack of having his own hands. Or even arms for that matter.

"Quiet now, don't make a sound." Koromon reassured them.

They stayed in that position as the roars started to sound more distant, they weren't sure if it was either an affect from the tree, or he had actually lost his new prey. The roaring finally stopped completely and the four looked around at the walls, as if would someone tell them they were safe. Luckily, someone else was there to tell them instead.

"All clear, no need to hide anymore!" A female voice called from outside the tree. Tai and Izzy, accompanied by Koromon and Motimon all poked their heads out from the hiding tree to see who had called them. They were greeted by the smiling face of none other than Sora.

"Sora!" Tai called, happy to see a familiar face.

"You can come out now." She teased lightly.

"O-Oh we were just planning the trap we were going to set for that big bug." Tai tried to cover it up with a badly though out lie. Sora had seen them run inside as she had been hiding within some trees herself. Tai was startled when he thought the plant next to Sora had moved. He looked down at it and realised it _had_ indeed moved. Five blue and yellow leaves had bounced up and down lightly. They led down to a small circular head with large green eyes and many petite looking tentacles for feet.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." The creature politely greeted. "Welcome."

"Tai, Izzy. Meet Yokomon! My own personal something-rather." She said happily, leaning forwards to look into its smiling green eyes.

"Looks kinda like a radish…" Tai noted, Sora decided to ignore the comment seeing as though she had thought that at first too when she first laid eyes on Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other…whatever they are." Izzy sighed, the three kids looking over to Koromon and Motimon, the latter's mouth wide open in a huge smile.

Another more hamster looking, pale white creature with ears like Koromon bounded out and stopped in front of Koromon and Motimon. "Uh-oh!" Tai said as it turned to look at them, he had noticed two tiny fangs protruding on either side of its mouth. Although Koromon too had fangs, he had three on each side, two facing down, and one facing up. This creature just looked too innocent to be having fangs.

"They're popping up everywhere…" Izzy noted.

"Hello, I am Tokomon!" The little hamster greeted, it had a soft voice but it was identifiably male. "Hey, T.K.! Over here!" Tokomon called out to the side.

Tai, Sora and Izzy all turned and blinked as the young child, no older than eight, ran out from some trees. "Tokomon, there you are!" He chuckled happily. Yet another figure ran out from behind T.K. and everyone was able to establish who it was even if they hadn't seen him.

"T.K.!" The blonde yelled.

"Hey, Matt!" Tai called out to him as the two brothers came to a stop with the group. "You too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt replied but Tai just shook his head, the boy had misinterpreted what he was trying to get at.

"No… I meant _that_, under your arm." He clarified.

"Oh! This guy? Yeah well…" Matt let the sentence hang and chuckled nervously. This creature was like Koromon, only a head with no limbs, which is if you don't count the large blade sticking out from his head a limb. He had a white face with orange fur covering the rest of him, and bright red eyes to boot.

"Hello, you appear pleasant." He greeted, seeming rather formal. "Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you." Again with the formality.

Tai, Sora and Izzy all cast their gaze to T.K. and Tokomon who were laughing and rubbing their faces together. The younger boy didn't seem as sceptical as everyone else was being about the creatures.

They would have kept looking at T.K. and Tokomon too. That is, if Joe hadn't burst from some nearby bushes yelling and stumbling over his own feet.

"Joe?" Tai asked, wondering if the eldest, at fourteen, had seen Kuwagamon and hightailed it from wherever he had been.

"Help me! This thing! This thing! It won't leave me alone!" He wailed, but soon stopped in his tracks panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'thing'!?" A voice from behind him asked in an amused tone. "I'm no stuffed animal." It said, appearing on his shoulder. It was a small grey creature with a white belly. It had light blue eyes and two fins as well as an orange Mohawk. It was also strangely able to float a little bit.

"The name is Bukamon!" Bukamon laughed heartily as Joe wailed under his grasp.

"W-What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me?" Joe asked, wondering if he were going crazy. "And those creatures standing right there! They're… They're everywhere! What are they?" He wailed.

"We're…" Bukamon began, floating down to join the other six creatures on the ground.

"Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They cheered in unison.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai repeated, stepping forwards.

"Yes, Digimon." Another voice said from the trees. The six children looked around in unison to where the voice had come from and saw someone they'd never laid eyes on before in their lives. He was about Tai's, Sora's and Matt's age, twelve, and wore a blue hooded jumper over a white shirt. He had grey pants as well. Tai walked over to him and noticed something on his forehead. It was something that he thought only he had ever done. They were a pair of yellow rimmed goggles.

"You wear goggles too?" Tai asked, pulling his own pair off of the blue band and down around his neck. The new boy blinked in confusion and saw that Tai was wearing them too.

"Wah! I thought only _I_ did that!" They both cried in unison.

"Woah, this is like looking into one of those weird mirrors at the carnival." Matt gasped. They both had the wild brown hair _and_ goggles, except the new kid's hair didn't spike up everywhere like Tai's.

"Takatomon!" A childish voice called out. Everyone looked to the trees where 'Takatomon' had appeared from and saw a dinosaur bound out from the trees. It had a red body with bat-like ears and a white belly. He had black circles around parts of his body, including his large tail. A strange, four triangle patterns was on its forehead and another four triangle pattern was emblazoned on his chest. Although the one on the chest was extremely different.

"Takatomon? Are you a…ahhh…" Joe worriedly tried to think of the new word he'd just learned to refer to these creatures by but it escaped him.

"Digimon? No, I'm a person, Guilmon here was only just born and doesn't know the difference yet. My name is Takato." Takato held out his hand to Tai and the boy firmly grasped his hand.

"So you guys are Digimon, huh?" Izzy asked.

"We're not just Digital Monsters! We're much more than that! We're kinda cute!" Koromon stated, giving off his best smile.

"And… very loyal." Tsunomon added nervously.

"With beautiful hair!" Yokomon smiled, ruffling the leaves atop her head as if it were enough proof.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon added with a grin.

"We can be funny!" Bukamon called out.

"And adorable!" Tokomon was the one to speak next.

"And uh… We can eat lots!" The dinosaur referred to before as Guilmon cheered, rubbing his stomach. Takato just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you!" Tai replied. "My name is Tai, and these are my friends from camp."

"I'd like you to meet Sora." He said, the girl replying with, "Nice place you got here, except the bugs…"

"And the self-proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt." Tai laughed.

"No autographs, please." Matt went along with Tai's joke, although he did think he was cool himself.

"And this is Joe." He continued.

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe had noticed that the only Digimon that had any form of hands so far out of what he'd seen was Motimon, although they weren't even proper hands, he just had fingers at the ends of his stubby arms.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked, hoping he would get some kind of use out of his laptop.

"And last but not least, this little guy is…uh…" Tai went to introduce T.K., but realised he had never been told the young boy's actual name before.

"T.K.. Call me T.K.! And I'm not as small as I look." He explained.

"And, uh… I'm Takato I guess." Takato rubbed the back of his head once again, he was just a little nervous, not to mention confused.

"I've never seen a Digimon like _you_ before!" Bukamon hovered over to Guilmon and poked him in the arm. Guilmon turned his golden eyes on the small floating Digimon and looked at him curiously.

"I've never even seen another Digimon before." The red dinosaur answered. Matt had heard what Guilmon said and wondered how, living in the Digi-World as he had been told it was called, a Digimon hadn't seen another Digimon before. _'Maybe Takato's been here longer than us? He already seems to know about Digimon.'_ He looked the stranger up and down and noticed that he didn't have one of those devices that he and his friends did. Although he just brushed it off, concluding that it was probably just in his pocket or something.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked, thinking like there weren't enough numbers, although seven had left from his camp and seven were here now.

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked the group as a whole.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi…" Tai sighed. A faint yet familiar roar was set off in the background, but no one besides Guilmon noticed it.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or…" Izzy was cut off when a low guttural growl came from Guilmon, setting everyone on edge and even scaring a few. They watched as his eyes dilated and he hunched, low to the ground.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Joe screeched, stepping back a meter away from the growling Digimon.

"I don't know! I've only known him for a few minutes!" Takato replied frantically. This was the same look Guilmon had given him when he first found him in that old building, right when he attacked him and Rika. Shivers were sent down Takato's pine. He wasn't sure how, or why, but he and Guilmon were alive and in the Digital World, a place Takato had never thought would be real. Rika and Renamon probably hadn't even made it out in time and he was here with six other kids, seven apparently from what Sora and Tai had been talking about. He had a twisted feeling in his gut but he knew Rika was a strong girl and that Renamon were a resilient species of Digimon.

_'There goes that theory.'_ Matt thought, if Takato had only known Guilmon for a few minutes, then why was he so sure of himself about what they were called? _'Maybe I'm just over thinking. That's Izzy's job.'_

A shrill scream was heard from a little ways off and everyone knew exactly who it belonged to, they also finally heard the roaring themselves and Tai knew that a certain over-sized bug was back for more.

Guilmon growled even louder now and took off in the direction of the screaming. "Somebody help me!" They heard Mimi squeal.

"Come on!" Tai beckoned for everyone to follow him as he took off after Guilmon and Takato, the yellow goggled boy had taken off straight after Guilmon, calling for him to slow down and come back.

_'Okay, so she's not picking flowers…'_ Izzy mused to himself as they all ran as a group. Except for Takato and Guilmon of course. They ran through the trees ahead of them and emerged in a relatively empty clearing, the only others being Takato and a still growling Guilmon.

"Come on, Guilmon! What are you doing?" Takato asked the dinosaur, but got no response.

"Mimi!? Where are you?" Tai called out to the empty space, hearing her scream again.

"There she is!" Sora exclaimed, pointing over to a group of trees in the direction Guilmon and Takato were facing. Mimi ran right past them and towards the people she knew, not that she had even noticed the stranger.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai called out to her but a sight made him and everyone else, stop in their tracks. Bashing down a few trees as he zoomed past, Kuwagamon snap his large red mandibles and flew overhead. As he flew past, Guilmon turned to watch him and Takato suddenly knew the reason why Guilmon had done what he did.

_'So he can sense bad Digimon!'_ Takato was very nervous and almost as afraid of Kuwagamon, but the fact Guilmon had sensed him and the other Digimon hadn't somehow made him feel safer, and proud.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai blurted the obvious, though no one called him up on it as Joe, T.K. and Matt hadn't even seen or heard of Kuwagamon yet. The large insect dive-bombed the group of kids, but pulled up at the last second and flew off, the wind making everyone's hair blow around like palm trees in a tropical storm.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The little green and white Digimon beside her asked.

"Think so…" Mimi sighed, having fallen to her knees.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!" The Digimon comforted her a little bit, referring to herself in the third person.

Sora ran over to Mimi and bent down on one knee, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay now." She said.

"Oh, Sora…" Mimi nodded her thanks.

Another roar made everyone look up to the sky, for Kuwagamon wasn't done yet and was circling back for another swoop. "Watch it, here he comes!" Tai called, the eight kids and seven of the Digimon turned and ran a few meters away as Kuwagamon closed in. Guilmon, however, stood his ground fast and fire prepped in the back of his throat, spewing slightly at the sides.

**"Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon launched a fireball at the on-coming beetle and it collided with its headpiece, sending the beetle slightly off course but still heading towards everyone else. Takato turned back upon hearing Guilmon's attack and realised that he hadn't followed.

"Down!" Matt called out, pushing himself and T.K. to the ground, shielding his little brother from the flailing arms of Kuwagamon. Everyone jumped down to the ground, thought Takato had merely crouched and ran over to Guilmon, dragging the Digimon with him.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe was beginning to freak out for the hundredth time in the last few minutes. "My mum is gonna want a complete, and total refund."

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon exclaimed, if she had any arms she most likely would've pointed. The sheer noise Kuwagamon was making was enough to tell everyone from which direction though.

"Okay that does it! No more running away!" Tai stood up and took a defensive stance, clenching his fists by his side. Takato ran up beside him and saw the look of determination in the other goggled boy's brown eyes. Guilmon was no longer growling but he still had dilated eyes.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked while trying to help Mimi to stand.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt called out from where he was kneeling beside his younger brother, a hand on the eight year olds' bag.

"Not and win anyway." Izzy added, but Tai still had the same look in his eyes and Takato silently admired the boy's bravery. He himself was scared just as much as Joe.

Kuwagamon came back into view once more, taking any tree that happened to be in his way. Tai swallowed and beckoned for everyone to start running again, picking a random direction. This time Takato grabbed a hold of Guilmon's arm and made sure he wasn't going to stand back and try to fight.

They group of children and Digimon skidded to a halt when they came across one fatal element that none of them had considered. Right in front of them was the edge of a cliff, and it was way too high for any of them to even consider getting down safely, even with a river below.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asked, knowing it was obviously farfetched that anyone even brought rope with them.

"There's no way down! We're going to have to find another way." He turned to the group and motioned for them to turn around. Though no one did.

"Another way where?" Sora asked, just as the trees directly behind them collapsed and Kuwagamon stepped forwards, realising he had his prey cornered he felt there was no need for him to fly now. The kids and Digimon all ran to stand with Tai near the edge of the cliff. Kuwagamon decided he would try one last stunt and rushed forwards, taking off into the sky. Tai had to duck to avoid having his head taken off by the massive Digimon. Kuwagamon circled around and came back once more, heading straight for Tai again.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora screamed but he didn't have enough time to dodge again. As Kuwagamon came ever closer, Koromon bounded forwards and jumped into the air. Guilmon broke free from Takato's grip and generated flames in the back of his throat again.

"Here I go!" Koromon readied himself as Tai ran towards him, away from Kuwagamon, though it wasn't going to be of much use. Koromon soared right past Tai's head and launched the same pink bubbles at Kuwagamon.

**"Pyro Sphere!"** Just as the bubbles hit Kuwagamon, they were accompanied by a fireball, courtesy of Guilmon. Both attacks had enough force in them to veer Kuwagamon off his intended course, Tai. Koromon was still bumped by Kuwagamon and he was sent towards the ground, nowhere near the cliff's edge thankfully.

Kuwagamon regained himself and headed towards the group of kids that Tai had tried to run to before, though now he had changed direction and was heading to Koromon.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon yelled, attempting to defend their new friends, the Digimon jumped into the air one after the other, each preparing the same attack Koromon had used.

First Yokomon took the lead, then Tsunomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Motimon and Tokomon. Takato noticed that when Tokomon bared his fangs, he had two rows of sharp teeth. They each hit Kuwagamon with the bubble based attack and the beetle was sent crashing into the forest, but not before he crashed into each of the small Digimon, sending them to the ground.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried, hoping she wasn't hurt at all.

"Koromon? Are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked. He knelt down onto the dirt and picked the small Digimon up in his hands, worried for his safety.

"Sorry," the Digimon apologised, he had a few scrapes but that was it. "it's just…I'm trying to make a good impression." He admitted, his eyes quavering slightly. Takato and Guilmon quickly made their way over to them. He wasn't sure why, but he felt drawn to Tai. It was probably the goggles.

"Crazy guy…" Tai breathed., the other kids quickly running to the other Digimon.

"Oh, Yokomon…" Sora sighed.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi cooed to the small Digimon that resembled a plant.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy picked Motimon up and looked at him for injuries.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Tsunomon! Wake up!"

"Bukamon? Wake up…" Joe gasped when he heard Kuwagamon roar yet again. Looks like he _still_ wasn't through with them. The beetle burst through the trees and snapped his mandibles violently as a show of power. The kids could do nothing else but hold their Digimon close and run back, closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora admitted, Takato looked her in the eye and then back to Guilmon. Sora noticed Takato's actions and shook her head. "Don't even think of it, Takato! All our Digimon couldn't do it together, he'll just get hurt." With her tone of voice she may have sounded harsh, but she meant well and Takato knew it.

"Guilmon's stronger than your Digimon right now, he stands a chance to at least hold him back…" Guilmon looked up to his partner and nodded, eyes dilating again as he rushed forwards to meet Kuwagamon. Tai made his way, still holding Koromon, over to Takato and put one hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Takato." He said, Takato just nodded. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. He was new to being a Tamer and had never fought alongside Guilmon before, not that he was really alongside him.

**"Rock Breaker!" **Guilmon's right paw was covered in a light flame as he jumped up and tried to slam his arm down on Kuwagamon, but the insectoid just batted him away with one of his four arms, still advancing forwards.

**"Pyro Sphere!"** After Guilmon had stood up, he launched a fireball at the beetle that was now growing furious with the much smaller and weaker Digimon. How dare it challenge him?

"I knew I should've brought my big spray." Matt mumbled. Kuwagamon stopping his advance to either dodge or bat away Guilmon's attacks.

"I have to help!" Koromon called out, startling both Tai and Takato.

"Huh?" Tai stepped back with one foot, surprised that Koromon sounded so determined.

"That's right. It's the only way, stand and fight!" He looked Tai right in the eyes and hoped he would see it his way.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai asked as Koromon began to struggle. The other smaller Digimon began to struggle to, saying that they had to help as well.

"Let me go! Guilmon can't do it all by himself!" Tsunomon struggled hard against Matt's grip. The smaller Digimon eventually broke free from their grasp and bounded towards Kuwagamon who was getting ready to go on the offensive against Guilmon. Takato watched his Digimon fight with power, but noted that he wasn't the fastest when all the Digimon flew past him.

"No! Don't, Koromon! Come back!" Tai called as seven points of light erupted from each child who's Digimon had just escaped. A dark hole in the sky appeared overhead and seven multi-coloured beams rained down from the sky. The flash of colour distracted Kuwagamon and Guilmon turned around behind him to see each beam hit one of the smaller Digimon.

**"Koromon, Digivolve to…**

Koromon shone a bright white and his form changed completely. He was now a bipedal yellow dinosaur with green eyes. Not quite as tall as Guilmon, but Takato still knew who it was straight away. After all, he had based Guilmon off of him when he had first created him.

**Agumon!"**

**"Yokomon, Digivolve to…**

Yokomon turned into a pink bird with blue at the ends of her tail and some of the feathers on her head. One feather was long and curled and also striped with blue and pink.

**Biyomon!"**

**"Motimon, Digivolve to…**

Motimon was replaced by a small ladybeetle-likeDigimon. He had large green eyes and instead of spots on his shell, they were spikes. His colour scheme seemed mainly comprised of red and grey. Though his antennae were orange.

**Tentomon!"**

**"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…**

Tsunomon morphed into a wolf looking creature that stood on two stumpy legs. He had a yellow body but wore a white and blue striped fur coat. At first glance it seemed as if he had four arms, by two of those hung limply by his side, further showing that it was indeed only a coat. The blade on his head turned into a gladden horn and he had a strange purple and blue pattern on his stomach. A small spiked tail completed his transformation.

**Gabumon!"**

**"Tokomon, Digivolve to…**

Tokomon didn't change all too much. He stayed relatively the same size, but he was covered in soft fur that was orange with a white belly. His long thin ears turned into two bat-like wings that also served for the purpose of flying, also orange.

**Patamon!"**

**"Bukamon, Digivolve to…**

Bukamon, sadly, lost his ability to hover as he gained four white flippers. His orange mohawk became longer and stretched further back his head. Black claws appeared on the end of each flipper and purple markings appeared on his body.

**Gomamon!"**

**"Tanemon, Digivolve to…**

Tanemon changed into a larger green skinned plant looking Digimon. Three purple, what seemed to be claws, appeared at the end of her arms and each were tipped green. On her head appeared a flower like hairstyle much like Yokomon had, but purple and yellow instead. Longer legs and a tail concluded her transformation.

**Palmon!"**

"What in the- Look at them!" Sora gasped, seeing how dramatically each Digimon changed. They stood in a formation that seemed like a 'V' with Agumon at the centre and Biyomon and Gabumon to his right and left respectively. Guilmon stood in front of them and nodded, a large smile on his face.

"What's happened to the little guys?" Sora wondered.

"They're…bigger?" Tai breathed, equally as stunned as everyone else.

At Agumon's move, the newly evolved Digimon launched into an attack. They each jumped at Kuwagamon, but he was still able to knock them all back. "All right then, you asked for it!" Agumon called out.

Kuwagamon spread his wings, ready to take off into the sky, but was stopped when long purple, green tipped vines wrapped around him, holding him down. **"Poison Ivy!" **Palmon had called, being the owner of said vines.

**"Boom Bubble!"** Patamon flew up and took in a large breath of air, he released a bubble of air, sending himself back a meter or two, which hit Kuwagamon on the top of his skull, forcing his head to move downwards.

**"Super Shocker!"** As if Patamon's attack wasn't enough to make him land, Tentomon had flown up and launched a small blast of electricity at Kuwagamon, making him descend a little faster.

As his left foot came to hit to ground, Gomamon rolled sideways and tripped the large beetle, forcing him down onto one knee and stunning him unexpectedly.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon called out to his friends who backed away a little for himself, Gabumon, Biyomon and Guilmon. **"Pepper Breath!"** Agumon let fire build up inside of his mouth before releasing it with a mighty force. It impacted with Kuwagamon's skull and the Digimon roared in pain.

**"Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon opened his mouth and a stream of blue flame screamed towards Kuwagamon, after it had hit, Gabumon still kept the attack going.

**"Spiral Twister!" **Biyomon summoned a spiral of green flames that twisted and sped towards Kuwagamon, hitting him at the same time and the same spot as Gabumon's 'Blue Blaster' attack had, increasing the force and pressure on him. As the two stopped attacking, Guilmon ran forwards to chip in his two cents, his paw covered in a light flame.

**"Rock Breaker!" **The attack caused Kuwagamon to stumble back into the forest. He was on fire from all the flame based attacks and roaring in pain. As he fell into the trees the roaring stopped the children all stood around in astonishment.

"They made vaporware out of him…" Izzy gasped.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon cheered as the Digimon ran back to the group of children.

"Takatomon! I won! I did it!" Guilmon jumped into Takato's arms and Takato fell underneath his weight. Guilmon licked his face and the Takato couldn't help but laugh until Guilmon got off of him and they stood up.

"Now they're as strong as Guilmon!" Takato said to Sora who smiled back in reply. She figured he must've meant that because Guilmon was larger than them, they had to reach that size and evolve. _'Or something like that.'_ She thought as Biyomon flew into her arms.

"Koromon! Or Agumon! Or whoever you are! You did it! You did it!" Tai cheered, scooping his arms up under Agumon's and lifting off the ground a little. Though if Agumon jumped onto Tai like Guilmon had Takato, Tai wouldn't have been able to hold him for long.

Tai and Agumon were busy laughing with each other when Takato and Guilmon rushed past, almost knocking them over. Tai gave him a weird look but the expression on Takato's face and the one slowly appearing on everyone else's gave him the instinct to turn around. Though he wished he hadn't. Kuwagamon was back again! They _still_ hadn't beaten him.

Tai and Agumon managed to get away just in time for Kuwagamon's mandibles to dig into the ground where they had been standing, making cracks run along the ground as he struggled to pull them free.

"Guess we celebrated too soon…" Tai seethed.

"You can say that again." Takato gulped. Just what would it take to squash this bug?

As Kuwagamon struggled even more to break his mandibles from the ground, cracks ran along from one edge of the cliff to another and it started to fall beneath them. _'Oh man! This is it! We can't run anywhere!'_ Takato screamed mentally as the ground beneath them gave way and, one by one, they all began to fall to the river below.

* * *

_**End of Chapter!**_

**You'll notice my changes depending on how well you know the first season. You'll always notice when I change something dramatically to fit it the way I want it to go. That may entail changing whole episodes around, maybe even enemies. It keeps the story interesting instead of following season 1 to the letter and adding Takato and Guilmon.**

**I may or may not decide to put in special chapters from the Tamers perspective, mainly Rika seeing as though she's one of the people I've put this story under alongside Takato and the Chosen Children, though that was just cause of the amount of times she and other people like Takehiro and Mie will be brought up, but I obviously couldn't put them ****_all_ down. Let me know in the review if you think I should or not.**

**See you in the next chapter of 'Digimon: Takato's Adventure 01'!**

**-DW96**


End file.
